El Diario de un Voyerista
by hikaru88
Summary: ¿Qué harías si uno de tus hobbies es observar la vida nocturna de tus vecinos?, ¿Qué harías si fuese visto como un delito? Y ¿Qué harías si alguien te descubre y te chantajea por ello?, es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto, quien descubrió la entretenido que puede ser vigilar a tus vecinos.


¿Qué harías si uno de tus hobbies es observar la vida nocturna de tus vecinos?, ¿Qué harías si fuese visto como un delito? Y ¿Qué harías si alguien te descubre y te chantajea por ello?, es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto, quien descubrió la entretenido que puede ser vigilar a tus vecinos.

* * *

Ok, aquí otra vez con otro plagio….. digo adaptación :P, esta vez se trata de otra novela llamada el diario de una voyerista, solo que al leerlo me la imagine con Naruto y Sasuke como protagonistas y me gusto más, por eso les comparto, mi loca adaptación.

Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo que vendría siendo un prólogo, por eso lo cortico espero lo disfruten.

**Parejas:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Rating: **NC-17 resumiendo M, pero por ahora T

**Advertencias: **AU, violencia, temas de índole sexual (por eso el rating) ósea hay lemon ^^, y dios sabrá que más a medida que avance la historia.

**PROLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**HOBBIE**

**.**

**.**

«6:30 de la tarde, la mayoría de las personas han cumplido con su horario de oficina y se encuentran en sus hogares haciendo la cena, quehaceres del hogar, discutiendo, viendo la tele leyendo algún libro o perdiendo el tiempo. »

-Agh!, no así no, mejor escribo lo que veo y ya.- Esas fueron las palabras de un joven de 25 años llamado Uzumaki Naruto, trabajador social, rubio, ojiazul, piel bronceada y soltero, vive solo en uno de los departamentos del penúltimo piso del edificio Konoha, el cual le da una panorámica perfecta de sus vecinos del edificio del frente.

Todo comenzó una tarde aburrida en la que el no tenía nada que hacer, acababa de hablar con su abuela quien le soltó un sermón que no hizo más que sacarle el mal humor que tenía, y dejarle con ganas de hacer nada, prendió el televisor y no había nada bueno para ver, lo único que le llamo la atención fue un boletín informativo que decía que esa noche era posible ver venus, así que a paso perezoso se dirigió a su closet y saco un telescopio que le regalo su abuelo Jiraiya, fue entonces que mientras calibraba y ponía en posición el aparato vio como dos figuras en el edificio del frente iban y venían, al rubio le pareció peculiar la escena por lo que siguió viendo.

Podía ver que se trataba de una pareja que discutía, aunque desconocía el motivo pudo ver como la situación empezaba a empeorar cuando la joven le tiraba jarrones y demás cosas al tipo, Naruto supuso que el sujeto saldría del apartamento, pero se sorprendió al ver como el sujeto en un arranque de furia tomo con rapidez las manos de la joven y la zarandeo de un lado a otro, podía ver la expresión de dolor le muchacha, y fue cuando se asustó.

Bajo tan rápido como pudo y salió de su edificio, vio un teléfono público y desde ahí realizo una llamada anónima a la policía reportando un caso de maltrato, se suponía que no debía espiar a los demás, así que para evitarse problemas llamo como anónimo y colgó el teléfono, cuando subió a su departamento para ver como seguía la situación, se sorprendió de lo que vio.

El tipo besaba a la joven con tanta furia y pasión desmedida, que el ojiazul sentía que estaban a unos centímetros de él, la chica le correspondía de igual manera, le pareció bastante irónica la situación y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a observar.

La temperatura empezó a elevarse y no solo en aquella pareja, el rubio empezó a sentirse abochornado, estaba bastante excitado, así que como si de una porno se tratara empezó a masturbarse mientras veía la escena, jamás pensó que vería algo así, jamás pensó que se excitaría de esa manera, y jamás pensó que cuando estaba a punto de terminar, vio como entraban en aquel apartamento un grupo de policías que esposaron al "abusador" y protegieron a la pobre víctima, de la segura y deliciosa follada que le iba a dar aquel sujeto con esposas en sus muñecas.

- Mierda!. - su rostro se puso azul, no se acordaba de la policía, pero bueno, ver como todo se aclaraba y la policía se retiraba haciendo reverencias y pidiendo disculpas le provoco una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa del día.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde entonces y siempre desde que Naruto podía y tenía tiempo no perdía la oportunidad de observar las… "estrellas" con su telescopio, ya conocía a varios de sus vecinos, y no precisamente por sus nombres, eran sus hábitos y la vida que tenían la que a Naruto le gustaba observar, incluso una vez en una de sus tantas sesiones de astronomía se convenció a sí mismo, que tal vez de esa manera podría ayudar a alguien, un ladrón tal vez, algún ataque cardiaco a alguno de los ancianos que Vivian solos, se sentía como una especie de ángel de la guarda.

Sin embargo muy pronto ese Hobbie sería el origen de muchos problemas para el joven Naruto Uzumaki.

Owari.

.

.

* * *

Espero que la historia pinte bien para ustedes, recibo sugerencias, tomates, o cartas bomba soy masoquista recibo lo que sea, y mejor si son reviews (guiño).

Nos leemos en el que será el primer capítulo.


End file.
